


Lunch Break

by Roseeater (eki_fuuten)



Series: What Eevees didn't see [1]
Category: Pokemon GO, pokemon: and the world will turn to ash - Fandom
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Dominance, Other, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eki_fuuten/pseuds/Roseeater
Summary: (For 'And The World Will Turn to Ash' fanon by Surfacage http://www.surfacage.net/ )When you're a human weapon there are things that are hard to get even for a Rocket executive. Yet a frustrated Noire is a dangerous Noire, so when they are told by Amelie to do something about it they ask the one person who can give them what they need.And Spark is going to give it to them hard.Also featured:Go didn't sign up for thisEevee socksWhat would we do without Amelie?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kheradihr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kheradihr/gifts), [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



Spark opened the door without his shirt on, all teeth and self-satisfaction, and Noire had half a mind to punch him into his stupid cheerful face as a greeting.

'You have no idea how glad I was to get your text.' Spark beamed at them.

'I can pretty much see, you asshole. Let me in, if someone sees me here now we'd have to fight and I'm not in the mood for that.' Noire pushed Spark aside and walked briskly into the room.

'Oh, no' Spark closed the door and followed them. 'You're in the mood for something else, aren't you? Why so urgently, though, couldn't it wait till the evening? We could take it slow then.'

Noire threw their red executive coat on the couch.

'After lunch break I've got a whole afternoon of executive meetings and Amelie won't get off my case saying that we're trying to have those go _peacefully_ this time.  And I've been on the edge for _days_ now.' The gloves landed on the floor, followed by Noire's boots.

'Oh, so you do care about how Amelie feels?' Spark was a stretch of bare skin towering above Noire, his smile like a distant dark cloud suggesting oncoming storm, as if he was just a hair's breath from his blue eyes lighting up with Zapdos' gold. Noire felt goosebumps on their skin unsure anticipation rising in them and, as they were alone, making them involuntarily back up until they hit the wall.

'Of course I do, she's my best friend. Don't you care about Go?'

Spark's head tipped to the side as he grinned wider. Noire felt a shudder go down their spine. Spark didn't put his hands on the wall, they were in his pockets, but it _felt_ like he did. He was a claustrophobic wall and part of Noire felt like clawing their way out and running away. Nobody but titan bonded could make them feel cornered that way - not _really_ \- and letting themselves surrender to it was exhilarating.

Spark put his hand on the front of Noire's pants and let his fingers stroke the fabric - infuriatingly lightly,  just enough to tease but not enough to stimulate. Noire bucked their hips to push into Spark's hand but he withdrew it just in time then laughed at Noire's impatient grunt.

'You're a dick!'

'Oh, and isn't this _exactly_ what you came here for?' Spark leaned forward and Noire raised their head to meet his lips. The kiss was deep and impatient and, as usually with Spark, with too much teeth. Noire realised their lips were gonna bruise but in their position that wasn't really a problem - it would be considered a fight injury. Spark's hands were under Noire's top, exploring their back, not yet claws, but with Zapdos so close to the surface Noire could end up with fresh scratches soon. Well, they were going to wear a suit to the meetings anyway, so who cared if their back got marked? Especially when it felt so good.

Noire's hand wandered to the front of Spark's pants and slipped inside to find something they didn't expect. Underwear? Since when Spark wore underwear under those? Moreover, it seemed to be silk underwear - it was hard for Noire to imagine Spark being aware of silk underwear _existing_ and as for owning one? It had to be a present and Noire could imagine only one person who would give Spark silk underwear…

'Will you stop thinking and get busy?' Spark pinched and twisted Noire's nipple - any thought of Candela left their head along the involuntary gasp they made. They realised Spark's pants got away from their hand as he put his own hands on their hips and slid their pants, along with their underwear, off. While standing up Spark grabbed Noire's waiting hand and twisted their arm, turning them around and smashing them face-first into the wall.

'You wrote you want it fast and rough, right?' Spark's harsh whisper send a thrill of warmth straight between Noire's legs; they nodded obediently. There was a moment's wait as Spark  one-handedly fumbled with the condom and then Noire felt his hand on their ass; they arched their hips expectantly and felt Spark position himself. He started entering carefully, as if unsure if it's already fine to do so and Noire almost snorted at this concern when he suddenly picked up force and pushed right to the end, squishing Noire against the wall and making them breathe out hard. Spark didn't start moving; he leaned in, his radiating warmth burning against Noire's back, and bit Noire on the shoulder. Spark made a dissatisfied sound as Noire was still in their top and, apparently wanting to get at some bare skin, he moved towards Noire's ear, biting it first then chewing on it. Noire squirmed, their free hand's fingers curling on the wall They desperately wanted Spark to start moving against the warmth now burning between their legs. Spark only chuckled, his free hand scratching Noire's stomach lightly. Noire tried pushing their hips but they were locked into place. They were using their free hand to protect themselves from from being completely squashed on the wall, so they couldn't even use it to stimulate themselves.

'Fuck, damn you Spark…'

'Not gonna beg?' Spark's voice in their ear, bearing the echos suggesting that Zapdos has surfaced, send more shivers down their spine. Spark's hand moved up, along Noire's chest, a spark of static hitting their nipple. Noire was so turned on now it was painful, unbearable. It was tempting to try to use their Cipher abilities to control Zapdos, _anything_ just to make Spark finally move.

'Please…' a hoarse whisper escaped their lips. They heard a self-satisfied chuckle and Spark's free hand moved and grabbed Noire by their hair as he started thrusting into them, each time pushing Noire to the wall. Noire could barely move their hips but they still tried to move against him, making the contact even stronger and more rough.

Noire needed this - not as some twisted kind of self-punishment, this was just what they always needed, but as a high-ranking criminal and one of the most dangerous people in the city they could barely find anyone who would dare to try to dominate them. Even if they did, Noire was well aware they could accidentally kill their partner if their defence reflexes kicked in. There was no danger of that with Spark; quite the opposite, he seemed to enjoy it. Or maybe the Zapdos in him enjoyed Noire's struggle. It was pretty hard to tell but it didn't matter. What mattered was Spark could give Noire what they wanted.

'No' Spark pulled out and they cried out in protest as he let Noire's arm go. 'I want to see your face.'

'What the fuck asshole..' Noire turned around, panting. They wanted Spark back inside _right now_.

Spark grabbed one of Noire's legs and pulled it up, locking his arm under their knee. It seemed ridiculous, standing on one leg, until he entered them again and then it felt so intense they had to close their eyes. It was as if Spark was getting in deeper than before and for a short time it seemed great. But it wasn't enough. Now that Noire could see Spark's flushed face they wanted to get at it, to get their tongue down his throat, to suck and bite his neck so that he, too, wouldn't escape unmarked. But as it was, all they could do was to balance on the single leg which was tiring and distracting, despite the fact that their legs were really strong.

Noire put the weight on the leg Spark was holding and jumped up on the other to wrap it around his waist; Spark seemed confused for a moment but his reflexes was fast enough to hold them up during the manoeuvre.

'Warn me next time, you could have hurt Little Instinct' Spark let Noire's leg go and they wrapped it around him.

'Don't be afraid, I still need it,' Noire barked and laughed as Spark pushed them into the wall again. This was good, now Noire could attack Spark's mouth with their own as Spark pounded into them. It also meant that when they gasped with another stronger wave of pleasure Spark realised he could bite the part of their neck that wasn't covered with turtleneck, but it felt so good Noire didn't care about bitemarks for now. Noire's legs around Spark, Spark's hands around them, their bodies clutched together with a force that would send a normal person to a hospital, it wasn't that different from a fight but it also almost felt like Noire was really close to somebody.

Noire leaned in and licked Spark's neck, then bit it. Spark moved his shoulder slightly, as if shaking off a mosquito.

'Damn, I need a free hand,' he mumbled. Noire felt Spark grab them bodily and carry them over to a coffee table, then drop them onto it. The impact knocked the air out of Noire's lungs and they felt themselves knock something off the table. For a second they listened to the sound of lots of small objects rolling on the floor, but then Spark was back on top of them, his hands sliding up the inside of their tights. Noire pushed up their hips and spread their legs, greedy for more. Spark entered them again, pushing their hips up even more and this angle felt so good Noire closed their eyes and murmured in appreciation.

'Blanche…' Hearing that made Noire open their eyes with shock but Spark's face was grinning, his eyes contaminated with a tinge of golden light. He was teasing them, the bastard! Absolutely outraged, Noire wanted to punch or kick Spark but they were using both their hands and legs to stop themselves from sliding off the table. 'What, did it get you fooled? I wouldn't treat Little Mystic with that little regard.'

Goddamn Zapdos! Noire wanted to audibly curse at him but was stopped by Spark's fingers entering their open mouth. It shouldn't have send more excitement through them but it did, and they couldn't help but suck hungrily at the fingers moving lazily in their mouth. It didn't help that the angle was now perfect for Spark to hit Noire's…

'Aaahhh…' Noire's mouth released Spark's fingers as a moan escaped their lips. A small, cute, helpless moan they'd probably kill anyone else for hearing; but they couldn't help but utter it now, again and again, as the pleasure kept spreading in their body, as they arched, gripping the table harder, getting closer and closer to the edge…

Noire felt claws scratch their back and it was too much. Their mind blanked out as the orgasm washed over them like a tide, the pleasure overwhelming everything.

They were still riding the aftermath when they heard Spark come and felt a sting in their left thigh. They opened their eyes.

Spark looked cute when he came, even if they'd never admit it to his face.

 

\---

 

'Shit, you're bleeding.' Noire was still basking in the afterglow but Spark's voice made them open their eyes.

'Well, that's nothing new, is it?'

'You're gonna bleed on your socks.'

'WHAT?' Noire jumped up; only now they realised that they were in fact still in their eevee thigh-high socks. During his climax Spark sunk his claws into their hip just a bit too deep and there was a trickle of blood a mere couple of millimeters from the edge of the sock. 'Fuck!'

Noire took off their socks quickly and surveyed the fabric. Luckily, somehow throughout all this the socks managed to escape staining; there was just a bit of dust on the soles.

'Why didn't you take my socks off?'

'Because you looked hot in them?' Spark walked over carrying a first-aid kid, Skittles crunching under his feet; he seemed perplexed at the question. 'How are you feeling?'

Noire considered. They were in living quarters of an enemy team base, sitting on a cold coffee table with their bare ass, bruised and bleeding and they were feeling great.

'Good, thanks.' Noire propped up their head on their knee, then jumped as Spark stroke one of the scratches on their back with a disinfectant-soaked cotton pad. 'Dammit Spark, I can take care of myself.'

'If you could you wouldn't have come to me.' Spark did have a point but Noire wasn't going to admit it. 'Also, even you can't really reach your own back properly.'

Noire wrinkled their nose at Spark and leaned back on their knee, letting Spark clean their wounds. It felt nice once in a while, being cared for by someone else. They still needed to take a shower, though, and they felt so drowsy…

'There is a bed in here you know.' Spark's voice made Noire start and they realised they have dozed off.

'A bed.'

'If you want to take a nap? It's really soft and comfy and the sheets are clean. I don't know how long you have, though.'

Noire looked at the man who smashed them into a wall and then into a table and was now dressing their wounds and proposing them to rest in a soft bed. When they first met Spark they thought he was simple; now they knew he was anything but, even if they still didn't know what the hell was he.

'Long enough.'

  


***

  


Go heard the brisk sound of heels hitting the floor and got up to greet Amelie. It was about an hour since it got quiet in the guest room Spark tended to use as his napping place and just a bit longer since Go had walked into the room trying to consult some team business with Spark. If he tried really hard he was able to not remember the scene he witnessed, and he was trying really hard now so Amelie wouldn't see him blush.

Amelie looked bored and unimpressed but she did smile when she saw Go. She was carrying a suit bag in her hand and another bag on her arm and wearing some kind of official Rocket dress in which she looked so fine Go had to try really hard not to stare.

'Where…?' Amelie asked and Go indicated a room at the end of the corridor. He didn't follow Amelie there; he wasn't sure he'd be able to get close to the room for the next few days.

When he had accidentally barged into the room he spend the first minute totally frozen in shock. Then his eyes met Spark's - or rather Zapdos', and the titan's smirk made him come to his senses and run out of the room.

He spend the next five minutes frozen in fear just outside the door, having just seen Zapdos and the Rocket executive in what was supposed to be a safe zone of the Instinct base.

Then his body caught up with what _exactly_ he had seen and was hearing and he had to have some alone time in the bathroom - even if he'd never admit that.

Then he texted Amelie who asked him to _send her an update when they're done_ , sweet Arceus!

Go took a cold shower but still wasn't able to get anything done after that.

About a minute after Amelie entered the room a messy-haired Spark left it looking sleepy, satisfied and carrying his shirt in his hands. The waterfall of feelings Go has been bottling up for the past couple of hours exploded.

'Spark, what the fuck is _wrong_ with you, why are you sleeping with _Rocket executive_ in the _middle of the day_ in the middle of _Instinct base,_ we don't have _insurance_ for this, THIS IS NOT WHAT THIS ROOM IS FOR!'

Spark looked at Go with the utterly perplexed expression which made people think Spark was stupid, but which Go had long ago figured out didn't mean jack shit. Then again Spark did have problems with grasping some of the social norms - or rather he didn't even bother to reach out his hand towards them, not to mention try to grasp them.

'Go, as far as I'm concerned this is _exactly_ what this room is for. I didn't only fuck Noire there; I also fucked…'

'I REALLY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!' Go found himself shouting, slightly hysterical edge to his voice. His cheeks burned. It was going to be much harder to go to the room when looking for Spark now.

'Oh really?' Spark's eyes glew golden as he took a step forward, a bit too close for Go's comfort. Spark's hand landed on Go's shoulder at the curve of his neck, not yet grasping but not just leaning there either.  'And I thought you _enjoyed what you saw._ '

Go licked his lips; he was used to dealing with Spark, but Zapdos was another thing entirely.

'Excuse me but do you happen to have a hairbrush or a comb we could borrow?' Amelie's bright voice cut through the strained silence. She was standing in the door of the room. The golden glow faded from Spark's eyes as he turned cheerfully towards her.

'Sure, lemme find it, I don't think it's in the bathroom.' Spark ran to the room.

Go leaned with his back on the wall. Amelie came up to him slowly and joined him.

'You DID bring a brush with you, didn't you?' Go asked after a while.

'Obviously, who do you take me for?'

'Thanks.'

'No problem. You sounded a bit panicky there.'

'Yeah, well,' Go rubbed his face with his hands. 'I don't think I'm a good fit for this.'

'This?'

'The whole legendary thing.'

Amelie looked thoughtful; she started knocking one heel on the floor in a rhythm that Go found familiar but couldn't place.

'You know, three days ago I broke a man's arm.' Go felt blood draining from his face but Amelie seemed pretty cool about it. 'He took out a gun on Noire so I took him down. He was twice my size but anyone with a good bodyguard training could have done that. Now, _two_ days ago…' Amelie sighed; her foot stopped beating up the rhythm. 'Two days ago I stopped Noire from killing an innocent man. Noire is stronger than anyone in Rocket and they really only listen to Sabrina…'

'But they did listen to you.'

Amelie nodded.

'Is that why you stand by them?'

Amelie didn't answer, deep in thought.

The door to Spark's room opened and Noire emerged - they were dressed smart, in a simple suit and a pink shirt, their hair brushed back. The would have looked quite dashing if not for the fact they were arguing with Spark right now.

'Stop being so full of yourself, asshole!'

'Why? You seemed to enjoy being full of me.'

Noire took a swing, ready to punch Spark. Amelie briskly came up to them and pushed a wrapped sandwich into their hand.

'Boss, we need to be in a meeting in fourteen minutes. If you could just try hurrying up a bit I might consider not giving away that parcel of pastries you wanted to eat after all the meetings.'

'What? Amelieee, you wouldn't…'

Go looked after the the pair as they hurried down the corridor and realised with a start that Spark was standing next to him.

'Why does Noire get food from Amelie and I'm standing here hungry?'

'Because you fucked and then slept through your lunch break and then more.' Talking to Amelie helped Go's mind settle a bit. He felt almost fine now - or, at least, he felt as anxious as usual, which had been his definition of "fine" for the past couple of years.

'Whaaat? Are you saying I have to stay hungry until evening now?'

'Well you certainly deserve it.'

'Gooooo….' Spark mimicked Noire's whine. Go looked at Spark's beaten puppy face. He sighed.

'I ordered you takeout, it's waiting in your office.'

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this outside _What Eevees Saw_ series since this is a slightly different timeline (although the characterization is the same and still trying to keep as close to canon as possible, just to the shippy one here).
> 
> So it turns out I can write smut provided it's extremely character-driven. Huh.  
> I just wanted to write down the sex scene but when Noire said they'd kill anyone witnessing their cute kitten moans I knew I HAD to have someone witness them (without Noire's knowledge).  
> Go was the obvious choice. Poor Go.
> 
> Also: Unlike Noire, I can think of TWO people who'd give Spark silk underwear: Candela (darling, you must check how luxurious that feels) and Carl (the most polite troll ever). I like to think they both did. The one Spark has on in this fic is from a set of two Candela gave him and is duck-egg blue (the other one is red). Carl have him a yellow pair.  
> Yes, they totally went to buy it together.
> 
> \---  
> Since I decided to time those for myself in case we get some big canon reveals: written after Twins III


End file.
